


Harmony

by kenwave



Series: Reaper76 Week - 2017 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Singing, reaper76week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenwave/pseuds/kenwave
Summary: Music is lost to him now that he's Reaper





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Music/Voice  
> AKA: My love letter to music

The guitar is a solid weight in his hands. It’s not in the best shape, scratches along the neck, the body looking like it has seen better days, but it’s his and he’ll be damned if someone manages to pry it from his dead body. 

Jack sits beside him on a log he pulled out from the forest they’re camping in. A small fire produces enough light and warmth in the cool summer night, but the blond leans against Gabriel anyway. He doesn’t mind the extra warmth that Jack exudes, both of them furnaces since the Soldier Enhancement Program they had endured together. 

Gabriel quickly presses a kiss to Jack’s forehead, before beginning to strum a familiar tune, his strong fingers dancing over the frets, plucking the strings. He can feel Jack’s smile against his neck, enjoying the music. 

Both have a strong appreciation for the medium, having grown up surrounded by it their entire lives. Gabriel, having played the guitar for as long as he can remember, his mother’s voice floating from the kitchen, singing as she prepares dinner for the Reyes family on Christmas. His younger brother and older sister singing songs together as she teaches the young boy how to count up to twenty. His father always humming a song under his breath. 

Jack grew up surrounded by bird song, woken up early in the morning by their chirping he likes to mimic on occasion, singing along with his mother as she walks him to and from the bus stop, happily keeping up with the fast pace she walks at by running and hopping around her. In high school, joining the school theatre and happily performing with them. 

Peaceful memories are at the forefront of their mind as they’re entranced with the sound of the guitar, enjoying each other’s company. 

After several moments of the soft strumming and plucking of the guitar, Gabriel starts to accompany the instrument with words, singing along quietly. The weight on his side soon disappears as Jack sits up, shooting a blinding smile toward the other man before he joins in, singing alongside his partner. 

The night belongs to the both of them, and their music as they go from singing one song to another, lost in a world that is no bigger than where the light of the small bonfire reaches. 

 

* * *

 

His life isn’t the only thing he loses in the explosion. The guitar, one of the last remaining things to remind him of his family, went up in flames with the Swiss HQ. He tries picking up another guitar to play when he has downtime from being a gun for hire, but it isn’t the same. It doesn’t have the same weight in his hands, his fingers hurt too much to pluck the strings as quickly and precisely as he could do before. And his voice? A mess. If anyone heard him sing now, they’d call the priest. 

Music is lost to him now that he’s Reaper. 

Or so he thinks. 

It’s a gloomy day on Gibraltar when strong arms wrap around his torso, a sharp jaw resting on his shoulder as he stares out at the waves crashing against the rocky shore. 

Together, Jack and Gabriel watch the rain fall heavily down to the sea. Gabriel’s body now lets off such a large amount of body heat that to anyone else, it would be painful; Jack just clings to him, absorbing the warmth. His lower body temperature feels cool to Gabriel’s touch. He enjoys it, though. It grounds him. 

As they stand, enjoying each other’s company, Jack begins to hum softly into Gabriel’s ear. His voice is nothing like how it was before. It’s rough, like he’s gargled with nothing but gravel since the explosion, and it’s become strained. But, as he hears the familiar melody, slightly choppy, some parts off key, he can’t help the small smile that forms on his face. 

The humming soon gives way to actual words. Jack’s voice cracks, not used to the range his voice has restrained itself to. Gabriel’s throat is tight as he listens to the man clumsily serenade him, sometimes pausing as if waiting for Gabriel to join in. 

He doesn’t. 

It doesn’t stop Jack from singing. Once he finishes the one song, he moves on to another one easily recognisable to Gabriel. A song they had sung together on more than one occasion, quickly bursting out and belting the familiar melody. 

Before he realises it, his scratchy voice is joining in. He starts off quiet, self conscious, but when he turns to Jack to see him with a bright smile on his face in between words, his voice crescendos to match the volume of his partner’s. 

Their voices aren’t anything like they were before, they don’t match up quite as well, and don’t sound suited to the genre of song they’re singing, but neither cares. 

Maybe music isn’t as lost to him as he thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [TimelessTragedy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessTragedy/) for beta-ing! 
> 
> If you want you can find me on tumblr [here](http://eachael.tumblr.com/)


End file.
